This is a PHII, IL12 gene therapy for melanoma using direct injection of tumors with genetically engineered autologous fibroblasts study. The aims of this study are 1)to determine whether ex-vivo IL12 gene therapy delivered via peri-tumorally injected autologous fibroblasts has clinical antitumor activity in melanoma. 2)to characterize local immunomodulatory effects of this procedure. 3)to characterize the systemic immunomodulatory effects of this procedure, specifically serum IL10, IL12 and IFNy levels. 4)to characterize the correlations among immuno-modulation measures and between those measures and clinical indicators or response. and 5)to identify possible pretreatment predictors of clinical, pathologic or immunologic response.